The Adventures of Cardinal, Teal, and Sage
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: These are the comedic adventures of Cardinal, Teal, and Sage as they journey to become pokemon masters. There will be jokes, cartoonish violence, questionable sanity, bad battle tactics, fourth wall breaks, and the every present question of why professor Oak every gave them pokemon.
1. Pallet Town

_Author's note_

 _This is a fun comedy story about 3 friends on their pokemon journey. It will be more game base and will have cameos from the game characters. I own only Cardinal, Sage, and Teal._

* * *

Chapter 1: Your most important Choice

The old man in the lab coat began speaking, "Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world… …is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"Um, Professor Oak…You can clearly see what we are" the dirty blonde haired teenage girl in the red ball cap told the old man in the lab coat.

"Now, see there you are being insensitive to the trans or non-binary community," the girl with brown haired in the white hat and wearing the blue and green jacket shot at the blonde

The lone boy in this group sighed, "Um, Professor, it seems unnecessary when we are filing out these forms anyway to answer that question." He motioned to the papers in his and his friends right now.

"oh, right sorry. I forgot we started that," Professor Oak laughed, "Are we done with the paper work?'

The trio handed their papers in.

"So, let me double check this paper work. So, your Sage Kou right?"

The teenager nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Teal Xavier?"

The girl in the white hat deadpanned, "Yep."

"and Cardinal Blake?"

"That's me!" the girl in red cheered.

"Right… So your names are Cardinal, Teal, and Sage?" the old man asked again blankly as if reading from a script.

"Um, yes we just confirmed that…" Cardinal was beginning to think the professor might be getting a little too old.

"Cardinal! Teal! Sage! Your own very Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!" the professor hollered startling a lab assistant.

"Um, yeah. That's why we're here. To get a starter pokemon," Cardinal was getting confused at this.

"Let it go, Cardinal. I think we just have to let him finish," Sage sighed as Teal grumbled.

"There are three Pokémon here. The Pokémon are held inside these Poké Balls," Professor Oak continued as behind him three pokemon were lite up by a light. "Now, children. Inside those three Poké Balls are Pokémon. Which one will you choose for yourself?"

"Finally," Teal sighed.

"Your choices are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. There's one for each other. Teal, why don't you go first?"

Teal walked over and looked at the balls for like a minute before picking up the Bulbasaur, "Time to poison some bitches."

"She does like plants," Cardinal commented to Sage.

"um…. excellent? Now Sage which will you choose? Squirtle or Charmander?"

Sage walked over and picked up Squirtle, "Not a big choice. I wanted him for a while and Cardinal is dying for a Charmander."

Cardinal skipped over and grabbed Charmander's pokeball, "You know me so well, Sage."

Professor Oak nodded, "Looks like it all worked out then. Now." The professor held out three pokedexs, "Here go. Your pokedexs. These are the lastest version. Oh, and your trainer cards are ready as well." Oak motioned for his aide to hand the ids over to them.

Cardinal smiled as she looked at the card reading her name and seeing her picture, "I'm a pokemon trainer. This is so awes- owww!"

Teal at that point had kicked her friend taking Charmander's pokeball and her trainer card, "mine" and left the room.

"Teal, you can't do that! Teal!" Sage yelled as he ran out of the room chasing her leaving a in pain Cardinal and a confused Professor Oak.

Welp, this is the start of the pokemon adventure?

* * *

 _Author's Note 2_

 _The Trio Character Bios:_

 _Sage Kou is the lone boy in the trio. He is a 16 African American male, he wears glasses and a black visor, along with a yellow shirt, black jacket, khaki pants, and black boots. He is calm but can be worked up and annoyed easily, especially with Teal and Cardinal's antics._ _He likes planning out all his battles if he can. He choose Squirtle as his starter because he reminds him an old friend he had, he named his squirtle Brent after his old friend. Sage's name is a reference to the Yellow Version of the game, since Sage is shade of yellow. His last name is a name meaning gold, A reference to the second gen game, Gold._

 _Teal Xavier is the youngest of the trio. She is a 16 brown haired girl that wears glasses and a white hat on her head. She is seen often dressed in a blue and green hoodie and a black shirt and white shoes. She is not excited by much and often has to be dragged by Sage and Cardinal to do anything. She is very lazy but will beat almost anyone when she actually battles. She picked Bublasaur because of her love of poison types. Her first name is a reference to the blue and green games since teal is between the colors blue and green. While her last name Xavier is a reference to the sixth gen game, X._

 _Cardinal Blake is the oldest of the trio at 17. She is dirty blonde hair girl that wears a red ball cap. She wears a red hoodie and black shirt, as well as blue jeans and black tennis shoes. She is very excitable and can't wait for her journey. She believes her Pokemon and her have what it takes to be champions. She choose Charmander because she remembered Red and his charizard becoming champions. She named her Charmander Apollo. Her name is a reference to the red game. Cardinal is a shade of red. Her last name Blake means Black, it references to the gen 5 games Black and Black 2._


	2. Viridian City

_Chapter 2! I own only my characters._

* * *

Chapter 2: Poor Cardinal

After Sage managed to get back the charmander from Teal and they left Pallet Town, Cardinal, Teal, and Sage find themselves at the Pokemart in Viridan City.

Sage was debating on Great Balls vs Pokeballs when Cardinal walked over with a map, "So, I talked to some trainers, the gym leader for Viridian Gym is out of town and will be for about a month."

The young man groaned, "That figures." He paid the man for his pokeballs and looked at the trainer in red.

"It might be a blessing. We only have our starters give us some time to look around and plan," Cardinal explains folding up the map, "We can just make a loop anyway since the pokemon league is not too far from here. So we should just head on over to- what is Teal doing?"

Sage looked over and saw Teal putting a large amount of potions into her bag, "No! Teal put those back!"

Cardinal decided to slip away at that point to hopefully caught a pokemon or two.

…

A half an hour later…

Cardinal smiled and walked into the pokemon center and waved to her friends, "Guys!"

Teal and Sage smiled as Cardinal handed her pokemon to the nurse and walked over to them, "We ready for Viridian forest?"

"Yep, gives me time to train Levi," Sage nodded.

"Levi?" Cardinal asked curious.

"My mankey, I'm using him against Brock," the male explained, "Just cause my squirtle has a type advantage doesn't mean I shouldn't have a backup."

Cardinal nodded understanding, "So, Teal did you get any other friends for Bulbasaur."

Teal looked up blankly from her book, "I caught my pidgey, his name is Dinner."

Trying to change the subject Sage quickly asked, "So, how about you, Car? Any good pokemon?"

"Yeah, I caught Aria and Bragi, they're a Spearow and a Rattata…. wait," the older girl gave Sage a look, "You let Teal name her Pidgey, Dinner?!"

"Yeah, we're going to ignore that…"

…..

45 minutes later…

"Apollo, use ember!"

The tiny charmander shot embers at the kakuna knocking it out ending Cardinal's fight with the bug catcher.

"Good job, Apollo!" Cardinal cheer as she picked up her pokemon.

The bug catcher grumbled as he handed over some money to Cardinal.

"Hey, have you seen a Pikachu around here? Any of them?" the girl asked hopefully.

"I'm not exactly looking for them. Yeah, they live here but they're hard to get," the bug catcher commented as he grabbed his net and left.

The trainer sighed, she really wanted a Pikachu, she remembered watching the Champion Red on tv with his team. She admired his team but he loved his Charizard and Pikachu most of all which is why she wanted one. But, looking at her pokegear noticing it was the time she was meant to meet up with Sage and Teal.

Cardinal put Apollo down and sighed, looked like she couldn't find Pikachu but she'll live with it after all if she couldn't find a Pikachu in Viridian Forest there must not be any today.

"Car!"

Apollo and his trainer jumped as Sage and Teal ran up and startled them. The red trainer immediately narrowed her gaze at the yellow in Sage's arms, "Is that….a pikachu?"

"Sure is. I named her Kiara. She jumped right into my arms," Sage laughed, "She is so loving and adorable."

Teal handed the Pikachu a piece of fruit, "She's been useful at keeping all the flying types away. She was the first thing Sage and I ran and…. Cardinal why do you look like you want to die?"

The older girl was crying into a tree while Apollo tried to comfort her by patting her on the knee, "It's….It's fine. Let's get out of here before we run into another annoying Bug Catcher catches us…"

Sage nodded carrying his Pikachu happily to the exit.

"Like, seriously. Who has a metapod or Kakuna that doesn't know tackle? At least Dinner got to level up," Teal commented.

"Please rename your pidgey, Teal."

* * *

 _Current teams_

 ** _Cardinal's:_**

 _Apollo- Charmander_

 _Aria- Spearow_

 _Bragi- Ratatta_

 ** _Sage's:_**

 _Brent- Squirtle_

 _Levi- Mankey_

 _Kiara- Pikachu_

 ** _Teal's:_**

 _Bulbasaur_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_


	3. Pewter City

_Author's Note_

 _I own only my original characters. Like Sage, Teal, etc._

* * *

Chapter 3: Cobalt

The trio of trainers were looking over the Gym Leaders listing in the Pokémon league guide as they waited for their Pokémon back from the nurse.

"So, according to this he will use any combination of the following Pokémon: Geodude, Graveler, Rhydon, and Onix," Sage explained scanning the pages, "He does two on two matches."

"He's the Rock leader right?" Cardinal sighed and she watched Teal lean forward to steal her drink, "Mine."

Teal took her drink and threw it in the floor, "And now neither of us can have it."

Cardinal and Teal began a slap fight that ended once Sage stood up and broke it up, "Enough! We need to focus on the gym!"

Teal gave her friend one finally slap, "Fine."

The red trainer glared and focused back on Sage, "So, what's the problem?"

"Nothing for me and Teal. We have type advantage, what about you, Cardinal? What's you plan for the gym?" Sage asked his friend.

"Um…"

"Did you catch any Pokémon at all to help?" The boy added as he gave her a look, "You have your charmander and spearow and they're weak to rock types. Your rattata will be so-so. You didn't catch anything helpful. You should have gotten a nidoran or a mankey. Hell, even a butterfree who have help!"

"Nay, I put my butterfree in the box," Teal commented as she looked down at her pokegear.

Cardinal looked at the brown haired trainer confused, "When did you caught a butterfree?!"

"hmmm, when you were on your fruitless hunt for a Pikachu," the blue-green trainer replied with a smirk.

The older slunked over to a corner and started crying as Sage looked at Teal, "Low blow, Teal. Low blow."

"what? It's not like I told her that I named my butterfree after her cause it can't take a hit either."

"And now Cardinal differently isn't coming out of the corner."

…..

"Levi!"

Sage shouted as his mankey got knocked out by Brock's onix. Levi made a pathetic sound, Sage sighed as he called his mankey back.

"Come on, Sage," Teal complained as she watched the fight, "I beat him with just Bulbasaur."

The yellow trainer gave the girl a look, "Teal, please. I'm trying to battle." He pulled out his Pokémon, "Go Brent!" He threw the ball and watched as his squirtle take the field, "Water Gun!"

Levi must have tired the onix out since Brent knocked it out with one blast!

"Yes!" Sage shouted happily, "Good job, Brent!"

Brock simply sighed and thought to himself about how he was kinda tired of trainers from Pallet Town.

….

Sage glared at Cardinal as she came out from the gym with her badge as well, "TM cheater."

"TMs are perfectly legal," the red trainer smarted back as she put her Boulder bag in her badge case, "And it was just dig."

"And metal claw," the yellow trainer replied giving her a look.

"Apollo just happen to learn it," Cardinal replied annoyed, "I only taught Bragi dig."

Teal rolled her eyes as she began eating her candy.

….

Sage, Teal, and Cardinal decided to head down route 3 on their way to Cerulean City when suddenly a boy appeared from nowhere in shorts and hollered, "Do like shorts? I like shorts! I also like Pokémon! Like Pokémon and shorts! Want to battle?"

Teal looked at them, "I'm going to beat him up now. He's annoying as hell."

"What?" The shorts boy asked confused.

The blue-green trainer pulled out her pokeball and summon her bulbasaur with a smirk.

….

After the fifth youngster she beat and left crying Teal had gotten bored allowing Sage and Cardinal to battle some.

While Sage was battling a Lass with a Nidorina, Cardinal and Teal were sitting down eating lunch with their Pokémon.

"So, how's Cobalt?" Cardinal asked as she feed her spearow some pokechow.

"Huh? Cobalt?" the other girl asked confused taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Cobalt? You know Cobalt Luna," Cardinal replied annoyed, "About Sage's height, from the Johto region. Has a that Poliwag you love, dyes his hair blue and has a thousand different contacts. You know? Your boyfriend?"

Teal hissed, "Right, I have a boyfriend. I forgot."

"How do you forget? He calls you like five times a day?" Cardinal rolled her eyes as she opened a bag of chips to eat.

Sage at that point waved bye to the trainer he had beaten and sat down next to Cardinal.

His pokemon went to join Teal and Cardinal's. Kiara and Brent taking a sit next to Apollo and Bulbasaur to eat while Levi wondered over to take a nap with Bragi. Dinner and Aria had finished eating at the at point and decided to take a quick fly.

"So, what's going on?" he asked as he took the water Teal offered him.

"Teal ignoring Cobalt," the older girl explained eating her chips.

The boy gave her a look, "Teal Xavier, you can't ignore your boyfriend. He will find us."

"Please," Teal laughed as she looked at her Pokégear, "He's only called 10 times. What's he going to do? Come all the way from Pallet to ask me if I'm okay? He knew I was leaving today on the journey….right?"

Cardinal and Sage shrugged at that question.

…..

Meanwhile as the trio were having lunch, a teenage boy in blue came into the Viridan City Pokemart and went up to the counter and held out a picture, "have you seen this girl?"

"Yeah," he replied confused, "She tried to put all my potions in her bag without paying. Her friend in yellow dragged her out saying something about Pewter City."

The boy ran out of the store yelling, "I'm coming Teal!"

* * *

 _Author's note 2_

 _Cardinal usually names her Pokémon from names relating to their powers or moves. Ex: Apollo= Sun=Fire=Charmander_

 _Teal's Pokémon's name are puns on their species or jokes about their pokemon types. Ex: Dinner the pidgey_

 _Sage names his Pokémon after his friends or people he use to know. Ex: Levi was the name of Teal's ex-boyfriend, he liked to get into fights like a mankey_

 _Cobalt Luna is Teal's current boyfriend. He's 17 like Cardinal and he's likes to keep his hair and eyes a dark blue. He wears a dark blue shirt and blue jeans at all times. He was originally from Johto and so he has Johto Pokemon, like his Umbreon. He's not a patience person and at times doesn't think things through but is loyal to his loved ones. He's name after the blue version of the gen 1 pokemon game, since cobalt is a shade of blue, it's also highlights his relationship to Teal as her names is also a shade of blue. His last name Luna comes from the gen 7 game, Moon. Luna means moon in Latin._


	4. Mt Moon

_Author's Note_

 _I own my characters. Enjoy. Thanks for reading. Review please_

* * *

Chapter 4: Teal breaks the Fourth Wall

Cardinal sighed as she dragged herself into the pokemon center, "God, why did that feel like that took forever?"

Teal calmly handed her pokemon over to the nurse at the counter, "Because the author decided to play Digimon Cyber Sleuth for like a month. The traitor."

"What?" the red trainer asked her friend confused.

"What?" the other girl replied back playing dumb as she smirked at the reader.

Cardinal just shook her head a dragged herself to the bathroom giving up understanding her friend.

The blue-green trainer looked at the reader again, "Seriously, though the author is so into Digimon lately. It hurts me. Plus, the game plays like Persona 4…."

"Teal, why are you talking to thin air?" Sage asked concerned looking at his friend.

…..

Sage just looked at Cardinal unbeilveing, "you're kidding me, right?"

Cardinal sighed, "No, I bought a magikarp."

"Why?!" Sage groaned, "Once we buy a rod we can get them no problem."

"But she looked sad!" she argued, "She very sad."

"CARDINAL!"

...

Cardinal couldn't believe that Sage and Teal had up and left her in this dark ass cave. Who is she kidding is was exactly like them to do this!

She was walking in the cave her charmander leading her way in the dark, "Apollo, this sucks doesn't it?"

"Char," Apollo nodded as the came up to an opening with a man standing in the way.

"Excuse me sir, could you move?" the trainer asked.

The man turned revealing he was wearing a bright red R on his chest.

"Team Rocket?!" Cardinal hollered surprised, "But the Pokemon Champion Red took you down! I remember seeing it one the news!"

The man looked offended, "We're back with vengeance baby!"

"Ew, don't called me baby," Cardinal replied looking uncomfortable, she looked at Apollo, "Light 'em up."

"What?" The rocket henchman asked as the Charmander reared back and released an ember attack.

…..

Sage's Pikachu perked it's ear a little bit as she so the opening at the end of the tunnel, "Pika!"

As they exited Teal smirked, "Finally out of that cave!"

Sage nodded as he sat on the ground looking around, "Huh, we bet Car? That's unusually wonder what she's up to?"

…

"Bragi use quick attack!" Cardinal commanded as she battled with the 5 or 8 Team Rocket grunt in her way, "Why are there so many of you?!"

…

Teal feed her jigglypuff some pokemon food happily, "Welp, I'm happy with Puffdaddy and Count Suckla."

"Please, consider read naming your pokemon," Sage commented as he looked at his Clefairy, "I'm going to name you Selena."

"I feel like I'm going to have a daughter named that someday," Teal muttered as she looked at her pokegear, "Ugh, Cobalt called me again."

"You know he would stop if you just answered," The boy explained, "Seriously, he's probably on his way to find you right now."

"Please like Cobalt is going to come all the way to Mt. Moon?"

…

Cobalt Luna angrily pushed the weedles away with his Poliwag, "I'm coming Teal!"

A bug catcher looked at his friend, "Is that dude alright?"

"Man, I don't know. With have been getting some weird ass folks lately!"

…..

Sage rolled his eyes as he saw Cardinal finally make her way out of Mt. Moon huffing while her tire looking pokemon follow her, "Cardinal! Are you okay?"

"So, many. Zubats!"

The trainer passed out on the ground with her pokemon following suit.

"She's finnnnneeee!" Teal responded earning a look from Sage.

* * *

 _Author's Note 2_

* * *

 _Current teams_

 ** _Cardinal's:_**

 _Apollo- Charmander_

 _Aria- Spearow_

 _Bragi- Ratatta_

 _Chitose-Magikarp_

 ** _Sage's:_**

 _Brent- Squirtle_

 _Levi- Mankey_

 _Kiara- Pikachu_

 _Selena-Clefairy_

 ** _Teal's:_**

 _Bulbasaur_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_

 _Count Suckla- Zubat_

 _Puffdaddy-Jigglypuff_


	5. Cerulean City

_Author's Note_

 _To clarify something this takes place right before Gen 2 and 4 begin. I own only my characters._

* * *

Chapter 5: Cardinal flirts with Misty and its awkward for everyone

Teal skipped happily as she held up her new pokemon, "I got a Boodlesnoop!"

Cardinal gave her a look, "Get your Ekans out of my face. Please."

Sage pulled Teal away as they reached the pokemon center, "Teal, you know Cardinal hate snakes."

"I know!" Teal cheered hugging her pokeball as she entered the pokecenter, "I'm going to go sort my pokemon!"

Cardinal sighed as she sat in a chair and looked at Sage, "So, Misty huh?"

"Yep, the next gym leader is Misty. She another two vs two gym leader like Brock," Sage explained pulling out his gym leader guide, "She's use either a Staryu, Starmie, Golduck, or Lapras."

"Hmm," Cardinal looked at the guide and Misty's picture, "She's cute."

"Cardinal!"

…..

The red trainer walked in as Teal gave her a thumbs up in support as she left. Sage had already beaten Misty as had Teal so they decided to entertain themselves in Cerulean City as Cardinal battled Misty.

"So, you're the final trainer right?" Misty asked sweetly.

The trainer nodded trying not to look to closely at Misty's bathing suit, "I'm Cardinal Blake from Pallet Town."

"Does Pallet Town name all their kids after color?" the water trainer wondered out loud, "seriously Sage, Cardinal, Teal, Red and- What's the name of the other one, Blue.. Green ..Aquamarine?"

"Never bothered to remember," Cardinal replied as pulled out her pokemon ball.

"Anyway, ready to get wet?" Misty asked as she released her Golduck.

"Already wet," Cardinal muttered as she called out Bragi her Ratatta.

"What?" Misty asked not hearing right.

"Nothing!" the red trainer blushed, "Bragi use quick attack!"

"Golduck, dodge and soak them with water gun!" Misty

"I'm already soaked," the challenger mumbled.

"What?"

"What?"

….

Sage hugged his new Abra as he looked at Teal, "So, you stopped a crime?"

"By accident yes. I was trying to break into this guys house and ended up stopping a Team Grunt instead," Teal commented while feeding Abra some fruit, "Guess, Car was right when she said Team Rocket was back."

"Someday we will have to talk about your inability to follow the law," Sage sighed, "So I went up and saw that guy Bill during your battle and he was super nice. He gave me SS Anne tickets. We need to head over there to check it out!"

"Wait, I though Saffron City was next?" The blue-green trainer commented confused.

"There's an underground path to cut threw to Vermillion City," the yellow trainer explained we can just loop around to Saffron City later. We have to go to Lavender Town to get a ghost type anyway if we want to beat Sabrina more easily."

It was at that point Cardinal came in looking sad.

"Car? Why so down? Oh my god did you lose?!" Teal screeched.

"No. No I won and it good cause Aria evolved too but…but…" Cardinal trailed off.

Sage walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever it is we're your friends. We are here for you."

"I got friendzoned by Misty!" Cardinal cried.

Sage hit his friend over the head angrily.

"Ouch!"

"One, I told you not to try to flirt with her, two you can't flirt worth a damn, three she's Misty she's way out of your league!" the boy ranted angrily.

Teal meanwhile during this rant hand opened Sage's backpack and began feeding his Abra all his chocolate, "Good, little Abra."

* * *

 _Author's note 2_

 _Thanks for reading and Review._

 _Current teams_

 ** _Cardinal's:_**

 _Apollo- Charmander_

 _Aria- Fearow_

 _Bragi- Ratatta_

 _Chitose-Magikarp_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Stinger-Kakuna_

 ** _Sage's:_**

 _Brent- Squirtle_

 _Levi- Mankey_

 _Kiara- Pikachu_

 _Selena-Clefairy_

 _Gold-Abra_

 _Boxed:_

 _Kevin-Pidgey_

 ** _Teal's:_**

 _Bulbasaur_

 _Count Suckla- Zubat_

 _Puffdaddy- Jigglypuff_

 _Boodlesnoop- Ekans_

 **Boxed:**

 _Cardinal- Butterfree_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_


	6. Vermilion City

_Author's note_

 _And here we are at chapter 6. This is meant to be a dumb story and it's going rather well. Im having fun. So I own only characters like Sage, Teal, etc._

* * *

Chapter 6: We aren't rivals

Cardinal groaned as she was knocked over so Teal could get one of the two bike vouchers from the pokemon club president.

"Sorry I only have two," he apologized not noticing Cardinal getting knocked down.

"It's fine," Sage smiled as he and Teal took them.

…..

"I still can't believe that you left your Abra at the day care," Cardinal stated as they walked onto the ship.

"Gold just knew teleport. He'll be fine there," Sage explained as they wandered around past the trainers and sailors on the ship, "Please the day care later seemed very nice."

"She glared at me and Cardinal," Teal commented as they rounded the corner and nearly bumped into three strangers.

Standing before them was two boys and a girl around there age.

One boy was wearing a dark green leather jacket over a lighter green shirt and a messenger bag over his body. He wore light blue jeans and black boots. He had dark blonde hair like Cardinals and dark brown eyes that were scanning them. He looked like he has just walked out of some kind of weird fashion magazine.

The other boy, that resembled the first a bit, had on a dark navy hoodie with a black backpack. He was wearing black jeans and black shoes. His hair looked like a dye purplish blue and had a black and blue beanie on his head, that didn't seem to go with his eyes. This kid looked like those weird otakus from an anime.

The girl, in one word, was angry. While the black and red on Cardinal seemed relaxing the red on the other girl just made her look like murder. Her hair was black and messy. Her plaid red and black button was wrinkled and not all the way buttoned, while grey pants covered her barely seen red flips flops. She had a small red duffel bag hanging off her body. Her light blue eyes were glaring at them. She looked like they just woke up.

"Whoops, sorry," Cardinal apologized for their group.

The three strangers looked at them as if they shot their growlithe or something.

"You made eye contact with us. Now we must battle," the girl ordered.

"Um, no. We're on a ship. There's no room," Teal pointed out calmly.

"So, your chicken!" The blue boy goated them.

"No, we just don't want to," Sage replied annoyed.

"No! We've trailed far from are land of Honen to prove ourselves and you shall be our first victory in this land!" the green boy ranted.

"Yeah, no. We just beat Brock and Misty and are taking a break," Sage explained again, "You know before taking on Lt. Surge."

"So you are cowards!" The girl screamed at them.

"What's even happening?" Sage looked at Teal.

"I don't even know," Teal deadpanned.

Cardinal just looked at the trio confused, "I said sorry."

"You will fight us!" The girl screamed angrily, "I, Garnet Elmas, challenge you! Along with my boyfriend, Topaz Dar, and his brother Jade!"

"Well, hi Garnet, Topaz, Jade. I'm Cardinal Blake. These are my friends Teal Xavier and Sage Kou. And we don't want to fight you," Cardinal replied to them kindly out of habit.

"Don't be nice to them," Teal told Cardinal annoyed.

"Sorry," The red trainer apologized.

"Go Torchic!"

"Treeko!"

"Get 'em Mudkip!"

Jade sent out a Treeko, Garnet a Torchic, and Topaz the mudkip.

Annoyed our trainers looked at each other and threw out Apollo, Brent, and Bulbasaur.

"Now! We shall defeat you with our brilliant 3 on 3 team wo-"

That was when Sage ruined all their plans, "Brent, bubble beam Torchic."

"Vinewhip that cute blue thing," Teal ordered.

"Apollo, flamethrower on Treeko."

In one foul swoop our Kanto trio had defeated the Honen trio.

Jade looked at them, "I see. You're our rivals."

"What?" Sage stares at the green boy.

"We are not rivals," Teal deadpanned again.

The Honen trainers returned their pokemon and quickly walked around the Kanto trainers.

"This isn't over," Topaz warned, "We will beat you and prove that we are the better trainers. Till then expected to see us again and again. That's what a rivalry is."

"This right here isn't a rivalry. This isn't happening," Sage tried to clarify but saw they had already run off, "Damnit."

Cardinal walked over to where they had been and picked up what looked to be a skate board, "That chick dropped this. I'm keeping it."

"Cardinal," Sage and Teal sighed.

It was then they looked over and saw a charmeleon, wartortle, and ivysaur. They had been so busy with their not rivals they had missed their pokemon evolving.

"DAMNIT!"

…..

Sage was pretty angry at this point as he Teal and Cardinal we're trying to figure out the puzzle to get to Lt. Surge, "Why?!"

…..

Teal boredly sat next to Cardinal as they watched as Sage and his Pikachu battle Lt. Surge and his Raichu. She didn't understand why Sage had needed to use his Pikachu to beat Surge's Raichu. Cardinal had knocked out Surge's Pikachu with a dig attack from her ratatta and Teal and used her jigglypuff to knock around the voltorb.

The bored trainer looked at her pokegear to see Colbat had called again. Should she call back? Nay, he was fine.

…..

Meanwhile, in Pewter City Brock was sighing as he watched a young man in blue running down the street yelling, "I'm coming Teal!"

"I'm so done with Trainers from Pallet Town."

* * *

 _Author's Note 2_

 _The "rivals" for our new characters are from the Honen region and came here in hopes of being different and having an advantage over trainers in Kanto not use to their Honen pokemon. They will be appearing often so the "rivals" include:_

 _Jade Dar the younger brother of Topaz. He started off with a Treeko because Topaz took Mudkip. He prefers water types though and likes fox looking pokemon like Eevee and vulpix. He feels the need to be superior or in charge when he clearly is does not need to be and argues with his brother and Garnet often. His name like all their names is a reference to the gen 3 games. In his case Emerald as Jade is a green stone like Emerald. His last name is a reference to the gen 4 game Pearl as Dar means pearl._

 _Garnet Elmas is the girlfriend of Topaz. She is anger in a nutshell and will argue with everyone. She will pick fights and constantly is challenging authority, the officer Jennys do not like her. She loves fire types and havoc thus she started off with torchic. Her name Garnet relates her to the Ruby games as they are both red. while her last name Elmas means diamond, a reference to Diamond game of gen 4 and also a nod to her group mates as their last name means pearl._

 _Topaz Dar is the older brother of Jade, by about a year, and the boyfriend of Garnet. He started off with mudkip. Topaz likes to collect really cute pokemon. He is rather lazy most of the time unless it's something he really wants. He left home because he was sick of his family but dragged Jade along. His name Topaz is meant to relate to Sapphire as Topaz can be blue. His last name is the same as his brother._


	7. Lavender Town

_So, Lavender Town! Let's go! I only own Cardinal, Teal, Etc._

* * *

Chapter 7: omg a pokemon go cameo

Cardinal hurried out Lavender Town as quickly as she could, "I'm not crazy, I swear I hear creepy music coming from somewhere!"

…..

"I still don't see why Cardinal wouldn't come with us," Teal commented as they climbed the stairs.

Sage sighed, "I didn't want that argument. Cardinal doesn't like ghosts, graveyards, or stairs."

"I hate those too," Teal gave Sage a look.

"You don't get a choice Teal," her best friend replied annoyed, "Besides she might be better off in Celadon. She wanted to go ahead to that weird Game Corner than have there and hit the department store to see if that had a pokeflute to get rid of that snorlax."

"One, doesn't Cardinal have a gambling problem?" Teal asked concerned, "Two, you'd think if the snorlax is blocking the streets so much that the police or pokemon rangers would take of it."

"You'd think and it's better that I actually know where Cardinal is. I have a hard enough time keeping of you…Teal? Teal?" Sage turned back and didn't see his friend, "Damn it Teal!"

….

Sage and his newly caught Haunter, Hunter, were wandering around looking for Teal, "Hunter, why do I hang out with these crazy women?"

"Haunter," the ghost pokemon commented.

"Yeah, your right," his trainer replied, "They'd be destroying the world or something if I didn't watch them."

Hunter nodded as he looked over to the left, "Haunter!"

Sage looked over to see Jade Dar while towards him with a Ralts.

"Ah, if it isn't my rival, Sage," Jade commented.

"Again, not your rival," The yellow trainer replied.

"Lets battle! Go Ralts!"

Sage sighed, "Go Hunter!"

…

Teal and Booblesnoop walked away from the annoyed Topaz Dar.

The blue-green trainer didn't really like that Topaz guy, doesn't look he bathed in a while. She looked at her ekans, "So what should we do now?"

"Ekans!" Booblesnoop hissed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

…..

Sage glared at Teal as she walked into the pokecenter, "I hate you. I wandered around for a good 2 hours before I eventually ran into that jerk Jade. Hurt poor Hunter."

"one Hunter? Two, why didn't you call me?" she shot back handing her pokemon to the nurse.

"My Haunter and you never answer Cobalt why answer me," Sage complained.

"This is true," the bad girlfriend commented, "Wonder how Cobalt is?"

….

Meanwhile, the blue trainer and his poliwhirl annoyingly got lost in Mt. Moon again, "Why?!"  
….

It was at that moment that a young man in an orange hoodie and blonde hair walked over, "Hey, your Sage Kou and Teal Xavier right?"

"Yes," Sage replied confused.

"Awesome, I'm Spark," he smiled, "I ran into your friend Cardinal on my way here. Had a battle with her actually it was really fun her gyarados was hard to beat. Anyway, I talked to her and she mentioned you just started your journey not too long again."

"It's been 7 chapters," Teal noted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway," Spark brushed off, "I work for a professor named Willow along with my friends, Blanche and Candela. But I'm in charge of breeding. Got a few too many eggs than I needed, I gave one to your friend Cardinal and she mentioned you two may like some too?"

Sage squealed causing Teal to give him a look, "What's the pokemon?"

"It's a surprise," Spark winked, "But trust me. You'll all get a pokemon you like."

"I don't like surprises," the pessimist commented.

"shut up and take the gift Teal!"

* * *

 _Author's note 2_

 _Thanks for reading and Review._

 _So, yeah. Crazy statement, but I'm on Team Instinct but Sparks also my favorite._

 _Current teams_

 ** _Cardinal's:_**

 _Apollo- Charmeleon_

 _Aria- Fearow_

 _Bragi- Ratatta_

 _Chitose-Gyarados_

 _Egg_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Stinger-Kakuna_

 ** _Sage's:_**

 _Brent- Wartortle_

 _Levi- Mankey_

 _Kiara- Pikachu_

 _Selena-Clefairy_

 _Hunter-Haunter_

 _Egg_

 ** _Daycare:_**

 _Gold-Abra_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Kevin-Pidgey_

 ** _Teal's:_**

 _Ivysaur_

 _Count Suckla- Zubat_

 _Puffdaddy- Jigglypuff_

 _Boodlesnoop- Ekans_

 _Egg_

 **Boxed:**

 _Cardinal- Butterfree_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_


	8. Celadon City

Chapter 8: Cardinal is a gambler

Cardinal hugged her scyther, "I'm so happy. It was worth it though. Wasn't it Kenshin?"

Kenshin, the scyther in question, actually was a quite annoyed with his new trainer as she wouldn't stop hugging him.

"All those hours at the casino payed off!"

…..

"Wait, you're staying in Lavender Town tonight? Why?" Cardinal asked annoyed looking at the Sage at the video screen.

"Well…" Sage leaned a little to show the fact that Teal had falling asleep on his shoulder.

Cardinal sighed annoyed, "Of course. You know this is a Teal thing that would happen. See you tomorrow?"

Sage nodded and the screen went blank.

….

Cardinal sighed as she tossed her clothes in the washing machine provided at the pokemon center and turned it on. She had decided to wash them since she had the time and was now lounging around in her red t-shirt and pokeball pajama pants.

Her recently hatched Eevee was perched on her shoulder was leaning over trying to see what her trainer was doing, "Careful."

Eevee made a noise and Cardinal smiled and scratched her ear and she left the laundry area and headed to the room she had rented.

"Cute, Eevee."

The soft voice got Cardinal's attention and she turned and to see a girl her age with dark hair and wearing pink at the counter, "Thanks."

They both stared awkwardly for a minute before the girl asked, "What's your eevee's name?"

"Oh, um, Raiden, and my name's Cardinal Blake," The red trainer replied, "What's yours?"

"I'm Iris," The girl smiled at Cardinal, "It's nice to meet."

The trainer smiled back, "So, want to keep me and Raiden company."

….

"You seem happy today, Cardinal," Teal commented as they made their way through the fourth gym, "I don't trust it. What do you think, Sage?"

The yellow trainer in question was staring at his egg, "Soon, my eevee. Soon."

Teal sighed as Cardinal replied, "I had a good night? So sue me."

"I wish I could."

"Halt! Before facing Erika you must face me!"

Everyone turns to look at the young trainer.

"Iris?"

"Cardinal?"

Teal looks at the blushing Iris then Cardinal, "Oh, that's what you meant by good night?"

"Thanks, Teal. Thanks, as if this wasn't awkward enough…"

…

Erika and Iris waved as the trio left the gym.

Sage was smiling at his newly hatched eevee, named Annalise.

"So, shes never going to call me," Cardinal muttered putting her badge in her case.

"Why? Cause she meet me and Sage, you destroyed her team, or because you were staring at Erika?" Teal asked.

"Yes. All three."

…..

Sage smiled as he bought the thunder and water stone, "Teal, Cardinal, wha- Teal what are you doing with all those potions?!"

Cardinal sighed as she paid with her thunder stone, "Why?"

* * *

 _Current teams_

 ** _Cardinal's:_**

 _Apollo- Charmeleon_

 _Aria- Fearow_

 _Bragi- Ratatta_

 _Chitose-Gyarados_

 _Raiden- Eevee_

 _Kenshin-Scyther_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Stinger-Kakuna_

 ** _Sage's:_**

 _Brent- Wartortle_

 _Levi- Mankey_

 _Kiara- Pikachu_

 _Selena-Clefairy_

 _Hunter-Haunter_

 _Annalise- Eevee_

 ** _Daycare:_**

 _Gold-Abra_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Kevin-Pidgey_

 ** _Teal's:_**

 _Ivysaur_

 _Count Suckla- Zubat_

 _Puffdaddy- Jigglypuff_

 _Boodlesnoop- Ekans_

 _Egg_

 **Boxed:**

 _Cardinal- Butterfree_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_


	9. Fuchsia City

Chapter 9: Teal breaks the forth wall again

"You cannot justify to me going to Fuchsia City," Cardinal glared at her friend as she, Sage, and Teal stood debating standing in front of the route going to Fuchsia City, "Saffron City is closer, and I won't have to borrow a bike."

Sage rolled his eyes, "You may be ready to fight but I'm not. Sabrina will murder me."

Cardinal just gave Sage a look, "Dude, I saw your Haunter."

Sage sighed, "What do you think, Teal? Teal?"

The red and yellow trainer turned and looked over to wear they had left their friend and saw her no longer there, "Teal!"

….

Teal hummed as she peddled away, "I want to ride my bicycle. I want to ride my bicycle."

She stopped in front of the Safari Zone, "I wonder if should call Cobalt?"

…..

Cobalt Luna looked confused a he looked around the Pokémon tower, "Teal!"

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to grieve here!" A random by stander yelled at Cobalt.

"You shut up!"

"You want to go?!"

"You wanna go?!"

…..

"I'm sure he is fine…" Teal reasoned as she folded up her bike and walked into the Safari Zone. Time to get my Venomoth!"

….

"You're not a venomoth!" Teal yelled at the chansey as it ran away frightened shed been there for an hour already and hadn't found one yet. It was all she had wanted when she came here. But nothing, she was too sad to even catch any of the other Pokémon she had come across, "I wondered if this pathetic loser feeling is how Cardinal usually feels like everyday…"

"Wow, thanks," The sarcastic reply came as she turned around to see her blonde friend and single male friend.

"Oh. You found me," Teal deadpanned.

"Teal, one, I'm starting to think the lease for you is a good idea…"

"..told you…"

"Two, we need to leave before Cardinal catches more Pokémon, She has caught a Tauros and is putting it in her party."

"Seiji is going to rock thank you."

Teal stared at her friends, "I'm not leaving till-"Teal gasped and yelled, "VENOMOTH!"

….

Cardinal groaned as she walked into the invisible wall again, "Mother Flupper…"

"This would be easier if we were in the original Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow," Teal said looking at the reader, "Cause you could kinda seen them in those games. We're in a more Fire Red and Leaf Green version of Kanto…"

Sage looks at Teal concerned, "Your talking to the air again….are you okay?"

….

Sage being the lucky duck he was ended up being the last one to battle Koga, the Fuchsia City.

Cardinal had knocked out his Venonat and Venomoth with her Jolteon and Charmelon.

Teal had taken out a Koffing and Weezing with her Flareon and Jigglypuff.

He pulled out his poke ball and summoned his pokemon, "Annalise your up!"

In a flash Annalise appeared in her third battle since she evolved. They looked at the opponent and saw the Muk.

"Oh, wonderful. Sludge…"

* * *

 _Current teams_

 ** _Cardinal's:_**

 _Apollo- Charmeleon_

 _Aria- Fearow_

 _Seiji- Tauros_

 _Kingsley-Krabby_

 _Raiden- Jolteon_

 _Kenshin-Scyther_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Stinger-Kakuna_

 _Chitose-Gyarados_

 _Bragi-Raticate_

 ** _Sage's:_**

 _Brent- Wartortle_

 _Levi- Primeape_

 _Kiara- Raichu_

 _Selena-Clefairy_

 _Hunter-Haunter_

 _Annalise- Vaporeon_

 ** _Daycare:_**

 _Gold-Abra_

 ** _Boxed:_**

 _Kevin-Pidgey_

 ** _Teal's:_**

 _Ivysaur_

 _Count Suckla- Golbat_

 _Puffdaddy- Jigglypuff_

 _Boodlesnoop- Ekans_

 _Venomoth_

 _Flareon_

 **Boxed:**

 _Cardinal- Butterfree_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_


	10. Saffron City

_Author's Note_

 _Sorry, it's been a long while. I own only my characters. Enjoy and review._

* * *

Chapter 10: Shenanigans

Sage will never understand why Cardinal insisted on fighting the Dojo in town.

He thought fighting types were kinda lame to be honest.

With a sigh, he went into Silph Co hoping to drag out Teal who had wandered in there.

Sage went in and paused as his eyes locked with Jade Dar, "Oh damnit."

"You, my rival."

"Again not your rival!"

…..

Cardinal smiled happily as she looked at the crying man as he handed over his Hitmonlee. Cardinal didn't care what the others said, she loved fighting types and she was going to kick all their butts.

…..

Sage was angry, he had been there for a good twenty minutes for Teal and was never tired. After 10 minutes, after beating Jade that was, he found that apparently Team Rocket was once again trying to take over the building and honestly was just getting bored whipping their butts.

"Teal! Where are you?! I just want food and to leave! You bitch!" the boy screamed into the universe startling some Team Rocket grunts.

…..

The girl in the red hat raising her eyebrow confused as an elated Teal walked up and thoroughly pissed off looking Sage.

"Um…What's up with you, bro?" Cardinal asked concerned to her to friend.

"I just spent…" Sage looked at pokegear, "Two hours running after Teal in Silph co! Only to have her final find me when a man offered me a lapras after helping him with a Team Rocket grunt!"

The red trainer raised her eyebrow, "You got a lapras?"

The yellow trainer sighed then sent a glare at his best friend of eight years, "No, that would be Teal."

Cardinal confused began speaking, "But…"

But Sage interrupted, "Teal body checked me and stole the lapras. It wasn't worth the fight and I was just happy I found her."

Teal held up her pokeball with her new water pokemon, "I name him Emily."

"You mean her?" Cardinal asked.

"Don't tell me what, I can and can't name my water son!" the blue-green trainer shouted startling all the people in front of the pokemon center.

"Anyway," Sage sighed deeply, "Let's just go battle Sabrina and get are badges."

"Actually, Sage," the oldest girl held up a gold badge.

"You bitch!"

…..

Cardinal stared down at the number for the girl from Celadon in her phone debating calling her. She sighed and looked at Raiden, her jolteon, "What do you think?"

Raiden rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

"So helpful. Thanks."

It was that moment that Sage and Teal walked out of the gym.

"I don't see why you didn't want to go back in, Car," Teal looked at her disappointed, "Sabrina was super nice."

"She was creepy and her psychic powers unnerve me," Cardinal explained standing up from her spot on the ground.

"Her ESP must help her see through your bullshit," Sage jabbed at her as he smiled.

The red trainer sent him a look, "Ass. Anyway onto Cinnabar!"

As Teal paused as Sage and Cardinal went ahead of her, "I feel like we're forgetting something. Is it Cobalt? Nay what is it…."

….

Cobalt ran into an invisible wall, "These walls are stopping me from finding my beloved!"

His poliwhirl was getting concerned for his master.

….

"Oh, right. Sage hates water," Teal deadpanned as her best friend yelled at the ocean while Cardinal covered her ears along with their water pokemon.

* * *

Notes

 _Sage cannot swim and hates water in general. Which is weird considering his love of water types. Odd. Prepare for jokes with that next chapter._

 _Current Teams_

 _ **Cardinal's**_

 _Apollo-Charmeleon_

 _Seiji-Tauros_

 _Kingsley-Krabby_

 _Raiden-Jolteon_

 _Kenshin-Scyther_

 _Lee-Hitmonlee_

 _ **Boxed:**_

 _Stinger-Kakuna_

 _Chitsoe-Gyarados_

 _Bragi-Raticate_

 _Aria-Fearow_

 _ **Sage's:**_

 _Brent-Wartortle_

 _Levi-Primeape_

 _Kiara-Raichu_

 _Selena-Clefable_

 _Hunter-Haunter_

 _Annalise-Vaporeon_

 _ **Daycare:**_

 _Gold-Abra_

 **Boxed:**

 _Kevin-PIdgey_

 _ **Teal's**_

 _Ivysaur_

 _Puffdaddy- Wigglytuff_

 _Boodlesnoop-Ekans_

 _Venomoth_

 _Flareon_

 _Emily-Lapras_

 _ **Boxed:**_

 _Cardinal-Butterfree_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_

 _Count Suckla-Golbat_


	11. Cinnabar Island

_Author's Note_

 _I would like to thank all my readers and reviews for reading. Also I own only my characters._

* * *

Chapter 11: Ocean Adventures

Cardinal was very annoyed as she looked at the yellow trainer hugging his raichu and whining at the water.

It confused her how the boy that loved water types but hated the ocean.

They were all situated on Emily, Teal's Lapras, heading over to Cinnabar Island. They had changed to clothes that were appropriate for the ocean and continued on.

"Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me!"

Cardinal and Raiden groaned in unison as they looked over at Teal twisting around Emily's neck, who was rocking out, making a musical number.

Several swimmers stopped and clapped and whooped, some even joined into Teal's singing.

A wave come up and splashed Sage and Sage whined as squeezed his Raichu and Kiara whined as well.

The red trainer was so annoyed and prayed this would be over soon.

The girl felt a nudge and found herself in the water as Teal laughed riding faster away than before.

"No, Teal wait! I can't keep up with a lapras!"

The swimmers that had become swimming up to challenge the colored coated trainers immediately began swimming away.

…..

"Cardinal!"

"Owwww!"

Sage looked through the broken floor of the mansion at his hurt friend concerned.

"You know I'm starting to question this Blaine guy locking his door and making children search an abandoned house for a key to get into his gym," Teal commented looking at her confused Arbok.

"Really? I started judging him the moment I learned he was a fire trainer," Sage commented glancing at Teal.

"Fuck off…Fire types are great…" Cardinal voiced replied from below the floor.

"And we know Cardinal and her bad opinions are fine."

…..

Teal looked at the man unamused as she looked at him, "I'm just saying we all have water types. We're going to win anyway. Just give us the badges."

Blaine sighed, "That is not how that works. You have to beat me."

"But it's just a waste of time…"

Cardinal banged her head on the side of the door from this conversation.

"Just battle the man, Teal!" Sage whined as his Blastoise comforted him.

…..

"I blame you!"

Cardinal leaned over to glance at Teal and Sage as they gripped tighter onto the speeding away from Cinnabar Island.

"I am not able to cause a volcanic eruption, Sage!" The red trainer yelled angrily, then glance at her Charizard she was flying on, "Right?"

Apollo looked to the side guilty, "Apollo!"

…

The three trainers sat together on an island as they looked back at the blown up Cinnabar Island.

"So, we're never going to talk about how we blew this?" Cardinal asked waving over to the former town.

"Nope," Sage replied cleaning his glasses.

"No one died," Teal pointed out, "And they have no proof it was us. Which if one boulder was all it took no one should have live there to being with."

"Alright," Cardinal agreed, "So then lets head over to Viridian City."

"That sounds safer," Sage agreed glaring at the ocean, "Much safer."

"It's just water…" Cardinal sighed.

"I don't trust it!" Sage yelled.

* * *

 _Author's Note 2_

 _Thanks for reading and Review please._

 _Current Teams_

 _ **Cardinal's**_

 _Apollo-Charizard_

 _Seiji-Tauros_

 _Kingsley-Kingler_

 _Raiden-Jolteon_

 _Kenshin-Scyther_

 _Lee-Hitmonlee_

 _ **Boxed:**_

 _Stinger-Kakuna_

 _Chitsoe-Gyarados_

 _Bragi-Raticate_

 _Aria-Fearow_

 _ **Sage's:**_

 _Brent-Blastoise_

 _Levi-Primeape_

 _Kiara-Raichu_

 _Selena-Clefable_

 _Hunter-Haunter_

 _Annalise-Vaporeon_

 _ **Daycare:**_

 _Gold-Abra_

 **Boxed:**

 _Kevin-PIdgey_

 _ **Teal's**_

 _Venusaur_

 _Puffdaddy- Wigglytuff_

 _Boodlesnoop-Arbok_

 _Venomoth_

 _Flareon_

 _Emily-Lapras_

 _ **Boxed:**_

 _Cardinal-Butterfree_

 _Dinner-Pidgey_

 _Count Suckla-Golbat_


	12. Viridian City Again

_Author's note_

 _I own only my characters._

* * *

Chapter 12: Blue, Green, Aquamarine

"Land!"

Sage hugged the ground happily as his Raichu cheered as well.

Teal and Cardinal shared a look as they continued on into Pallet Town walking over Sage in the progress.

"So, you want to stop by and see your family?" Teal asked as they walked through the town.

"When have I ever wanted to my family?" Cardinal commented as she thought back to her parents, brothers, and sister.

"True. But not even your younger brothers?" the younger girl asked as she saw Sage finally stop hugging the ground.

"I don't want to see Auburn or Scarlet," The red girl muttered, "Or Brick or Rose."

"Wait," Teal paused noticing for the first time, "Your names are Brick, Rose, Cardinal, Auburn and Scarlet?"

"Yes?" the older replied confused about where this was going.

"And your parents are Crimson and Ruby?" Cardinal nodded at question.

"Why are you all named after shades of fucking red?" Teal complained, "like why even?"

Cardinal facepalmed and groaned.

Sage walked over to Teal and gave her a look, "Why?"

"It's fun."

The red theme girl glared at her friend, "Okay, why'd your mom name you Teal?"

"She didn't. it's a nicked name," Teal explained.

Cardinal just stared confused, "I've now you for two years! How did I not know this?! Hell, what is your full name?"

Sage sighed, "Here we go…."

"You never asked," the girl deadpanned, "And Calamity…."

"Calamity…"

"Calamity Jane Xaiver."

The red and blue-green trainers stared at each other.

"That explains a lot…."

…..

A pidgey flew down to attack Cardinal but the pidgey stopped mid fly as it was faced with a charizard.

The pidgey was questioning all it's choices.

…..

"So, what's the name of the next gym leader? I heard the old geezer retired and there's a new one?" Teal asked.

"One, he didn't. He's a criminal and is on the run from the police," Sage explained and they continued on their way to Viridian City, "Second, his name is Blue. Blue Oak."

Cardinal just looked at Sage confused, "No it's Green. Green Oak."

"Car, It's Blue."

"No, Green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Blue, like a blastoise. Cause his starter was squirtle."

"No, it's green like leaves. Leaf green like the oak leaves."

…..

Twenty mintues later, Teal whipped around and glared at the two idiots she called her friends, "Shut up!"

Cardinal and Sage stopped and stared shocked at Teal.

"His name is Aquamarine."

Cardinal and Sage shared a look, "It's not…."

"YES. IT. IS."

"…okay…"

…..

The gym leader was very annoyed as he looked at the last trainer to face him from pallet town. They were the worst trainers he'd ever faced. Not like fighting wise. They were fine battlers and had beaten him.

But…

"Aquamarine hurry up and fight Cardinal!"

The gym leader looks annoyed at the girl know as Teal, "My name is –"

"I don't care!"

Oh why did he take this job?"

…..

Sage looked at his eight badges smiling happily as he glanced at his friends, "So…Pokemon League?"

* * *

 _Author's Note 2_

 _Thank you for reading and review please._


End file.
